


Everything He Wants

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: ALL THE FRIENDSHIPS, Anderberry, Blam, Gen, Hummelberry, Kurtcedes - Freeform, Loft fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Saturday Mornings at the Bushwick Loft always begin with Wham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything He Wants

[Push Play before Reading](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yf_Lwe6p-Cg)

 

"Ah haa haa"

"Oohh yeah"

"Work work…," followed by giggles.

The synthesizer drum had become their Saturday morning wake up call. It was how Kurt knew breakfast was being made, and he could sleep in a little longer, because if he wanted, breakfast would be brought to him. .

He usually didn’t though. Because if he did, he’d miss what has quickly become the best part of his week.  Because when he gets out of bed, throws on his robe and opens his curtain, he’ll find his best friend and his fiancé dancing around the kitchen.  Because Rachel and Blaine have turned this Wham song into a dramatic duet, complete with emotional declarations, and tears.

“Some body tell me, why I work so hard for you!!”  Blaine sings, and Rachel replies, “To give me money, to give me money,” Because in their version, they were a husband and wife on the brink of divorce. At least, that’s how Rachel explained the first time he woke up to this.

Sometimes, he thinks in a past life, Blaine and Rachel were either married, or siblings. He’s not sure.

"If my best isn’t good enough, how could it be good enough for two!"Blaine will sing earnestly, gripping Rachel’s shoulders.

"I can’t work any harder than I do!" She sings back as dramatically as possible. And somehow, they both keep a straight face. Kurt doesn’t though. They’re both still in their pajamas, complete with bed hair.

Of course, this is the point where, from his corner of the loft, Sam will join in on the chorus, providing the deep “Won’t you tell me…”  Which leads to Rachel and Blaine calling him over.  When Sam’s curtain opens, Mercedes still in her head wrap, under the covers, pretending to be annoyed but so clearly as amused as Kurt. She usually gets up to join him on the couch.  

They sit and watch as their roommates dance around the kitchen, Sam spinning Rachel around, Blaine singing into a knife as he chops fresh fruit.

"Oh my God shut up!" Santana calls from her corner, but it’s pointless because if Dani’s over, she’ll usually end up running out of Santana’s room to grab a couple chopsticks and drum on the counter, leaving Santana sulking with Mercedes and Kurt.

Kurt likes to join in, but he always waits, because he knows if he waits, Blaine will dance his way over with a glass of orange juice and pull Kurt, Mercedes and Santana into the kitchen to join them.

And they always do.

And that’s how every Saturday starts. Sometimes it’s different. Sometimes Sam is at Mercedes’ or Elliot or Tina is on the couch. But every Saturday starts with Rachel, Blaine and Wham.

 

Kurt has really started to love Wham.


End file.
